Detective Pikachu's Christmas Caper
by Mixedfan8643
Summary: Just a fun Christmas poem starring Detective Pikachu as he tries to solve the case on who stole Santa's cookies. Hope you enjoy this festive treat!


Christmas had come to Ryme City, and what a beautiful sight!

There were decorations sparkling and lights twinkling, so merry and bright.

Humans and Pokémon everywhere at this festive season,

Were all excited and eager, and here is the reason.

Christmas Day was creeping up just around the corner, soon it would be time!

For the arrival of Santa Claus at this city called Ryme.

Humans and Pokémon could hardly wait for Santa to come,

With his sack full of presents, everybody would get some!

But on this very night as they waited for Santa to appear,

Something insidious happened, that was very clear.

For a plate full of Christmas cookies left out for Santa Claus,

Was now completely empty, what a devious cause!

The plate was devoid of all cookies, all eaten and gone!

Who had stolen the cookies? Who was the one?

Who was this Christmas fiend, who was the cookie thief?

Who had purloined the festive treats? Who had caused all this grief?

There was one Pokémon who was perfect for this case, who was it you ask?

Why I'll tell you, he's perfect for this task!

He looked like just an ordinary Pikachu, all yellow and fluffy.

An Electric-type Pokémon, with red cheeks all puffy.

But he was no ordinary Pikachu, that is the truth.

He was a detective, a real super sleuth!

There wasn't a case he couldn't crack, a case he couldn't solve!

He could uncover the mystery faster than Pokémon could evolve!

With his detective's cap on his head and his magnifying glass in his paws,

He set out to solve the mystery for jolly old Santa Claus.

Inspecting the crime scene, he found his first clue!

"Aha! A trail of cookie crumbs!" cried Detective Pikachu.

"If I follow these crumbs, I may find the crook!

I'll catch him and reel him in like a Goldeen on a hook!"

He followed the crumbs away from the plate and climbed down from the table.

He wandered into the living room with a Christmas tree that looked unstable.

There were no presents to be found underneath the tree.

That meant Santa wasn't here yet, but soon he would be.

So now Pikachu was determined to solve the case.

He followed the trail some more, keen to make haste.

But as he went along looking for the thief, what a disaster!

The trail had ended, and no sign of the cookie snatcher!

"My first clue didn't go anywhere, but I'm not giving up!" Pikachu cried.

He held his head up and smiled with pride.

The thief would be found, make no mistake on that!

Pikachu would find him, no matter where he was at.

Then with a twitch of his ears, Pikachu heard a noise.

Was it time for Santa Claus to arrive with his sack of toys?

No it couldn't be, the sound wasn't coming from the roof!

It was coming from the kitchen, someone on the move!

Pikachu quickly scampered into the kitchen and let out a shout,

"You there!" he cried, "I've gotcha, I've caught you out!"

On the table he saw his evolved form, Raichu.

An Electric type with circular cheek marks, just like a Pikachu.

He looked down from the table and scratched his head.

"You stole the Christmas cookies, didn't you?" Pikachu said.

Raichu shook his head and explained to the Pokémon sleuth.

He hadn't stolen the cookies at all, that was the truth.

He had only just come into the kitchen, long after the crime.

Raichu had been watching the snowfall, that's where he'd been at the time.

"So we can rule you out, you're innocent in this."

Detective Pikachu declared, Raichu he could dismiss.

So if it wasn't his evolved form who had committed the theft,

Who had really stolen the cookies with only crumbs left?

It was then that he heard the sound of something going crunch.

Detective Pikachu's cheeks crackled, he had a big hunch,

That the eating meant the cookie thief was near!

So now he would catch him, the thief would soon fear!

He bounded over to the sound of crunching quick on his paws.

And quickly found the munching sound coming from the thief's jaws.

It was a huge Charizard, a dragon of fire.

A powerful Pokémon and a very strong flier.

Detective Pikachu saw that Charizard had in his jaws,

Not a plate of Christmas cookies, but the turkey that he'd grabbed with his claws.

"As if stealing cookies wasn't bad enough, you steal the turkey too!

That's for tomorrow's Christmas dinner, it wasn't for YOU!"

Charizard growled and bared his teeth.

He let lose a Flamethrower that burnt up the wreath.

After that fit of rage from the powerful flier,

He'd reduced the lovely Christmas wreath into a ring of fire.

Charizard calmed down and quickly explained,

That he was guilty of stealing the turkey, but then he proclaimed,

He'd only stolen the turkey, not the cookies as well.

He just wanted the turkey, it tasted so swell.

The cookies had gone by the timed he'd arrived,

So Charizard couldn't have stolen the cookies, even if he tried.

Detective Pikachu nodded, believing his story.

"I'm just glad we settled that out before things could get gory."

So the thief hadn't been Raichu or Charizard, that much was true.

Who was the real thief then? He hadn't a clue.

But before Detective Pikachu could ponder this puzzle,

Something poked the back of his head with a gentle nuzzle.

The electric mouse Pokémon turned around on his heel,

And saw that there was a Psyduck, who let out a squeal.

As usual he had a terrible headache, it was causing him much pain.

Poor Psyducks always felt like someone was squeezing their brain.

But as he mumbled mindlessly, Pikachu leaned in for a peak,

And saw chocolate stains on the corners of Psyduck's beak.

So that was the answer, there was no mistake!

Psyduck was the cookie thief, the one who did take!

"So you're the cookie thief, I've got you at last!"

Pikachu seized Psyduck by the hand, he moved very fast.

"I've got you now, this case is complete!

So why did you steal Santa's Christmas treat?"

Psyduck frantically explained, gesticulating with his arms.

He didn't realize the cookies were Santa's, he'd meant no harm.

He thought the cookies would cure the pain in his head.

But they had done nothing, they seemed to make it worse instead.

Pikachu understood and let go of Psyduck.

"Maybe Santa Claus will cure your headache, you could be in luck."

He patted the Water Pokémon on the back as he rubbed his head.

He took him upstairs and put him to bed.

Now the case was over, there was one thing left to do.

"Santa will be here soon with all his gifts!" cried Detective Pikachu.

"We need to make more cookies to leave out for him!

Without cookies to refuel on, his deliveries will be quite grim."

So he and his friends got out a fresh box,

And filled the plate with more cookies, stacked up like LEGO blocks.

They left the cookies on the table ready for Santa Claus.

And now that was done, Pikachu ran on his paws.

He scampered up to bed and took off his cap.

And settled down for the night, the case all a wrap.

He closed his eyes and settled off to sleep,

And as he snoozed contently away, a figure did creep.

For on the stroke of midnight, Santa Claus was finally here!

With his sack full of presents to spread the holiday cheer!

As he lay out the presents for Detective Pikachu,

He said to himself "And A Merry Christmas to YOU."

Pikachu had solved the cookie snatcher case, Santa was grateful.

He lay out a huge present with Pikachu's name on the label.

Then after he was done, he vanished from sight,

And he flew away with his Stantler into the night…

THE END


End file.
